Le dernier soir
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: Une soirée d'Octobre, la dernière.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à J. K. Rowling et l'histoire à ma sœur.

**Titre :**Le dernier soir.

**Auteur :**Ma sœur.

**Résumer : **Une soirée d'Octobre, la dernière.

* * *

><p>A peine les deux steaks entrèrent-ils en contact avec la poêle qu'un grésillement se fit entendre. Sur la paillasse, près de l'évier, les pommes de terre jaillissaient de leur peau, avant de se séparer en dés et de sauter dans une seconde poêle. La petite table de la cuisine se dressait toute seule, les assiettes et les couverts jaillissant des placards et des tiroirs avant d'atterrir en douceur sur la nappe à carreaux. Au centre de la pièce, une jeune femme complétait ce tableau; sa baguette s'agitant à la manière de celle d'un chef d'orchestre, elle surveillait les ustensiles avec attention: il était hors de question qu'elle laisse brûler le repas…<p>

Très vite, une douce odeur se répandit dans la petite cuisine. Un homme de haute taille entra alors, suivi de près par un petit garçon, vêtu d'un pyjama bleu. L'enfant devait être très jeune, à peine plus d'un an. Il ne marchait pas encore très bien, manquant de tomber à chaque pas et suivait son papa en riant de toutes ses (quelques) dents de lait.

« Ça sent drôlement bon, dit le jeune homme à l'adresse de sa femme. Viens mon grand, on va manger, ajouta-t-il ensuite en soulevant le petit garçon pour le mettre dans la chaise haute »

Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche du bambin et commença à lui donner à manger à la petite cuillère, tandis que la femme répartissait le contenu des poêles entre les deux assiettes.

Ils mangèrent en silence, savourant chacun dans leur coin, le bonheur de ce moment simple. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce à quoi chacun pensait en cette fin d'octobre. Tous les deux face à face, ils regardaient en souriant le petit garçon qui essayait de manger, tout en répandant plus de bouillie sur son bavoir que dans sa bouche…

Elle sourit en regardant les deux hommes de sa vie: ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux. La même expression du visage, les mêmes cheveux bruns en bataille… elle était certaine qu'ils seraient même identiques dans quelques années, hormis les yeux peut-être…

A la fin du repas, les assiettes sautèrent d'elles-mêmes dans l'évier où la vaisselle se fit sans qu'on eut à y toucher. Le père prit l'enfant entre ses bras et embrassa sa femme.

« Tu sembles fatiguée, va prendre un bon bain et détends-toi, je m'occuperai du petit pendant ce temps-là »

Elle lui sourit avant de monter à l'étage.

Dans la rue, les enfants jouaient à effrayer les passants, à sonner aux portes pour réclamer des friandises…

Le père s'assit dans un fauteuil et prit sa baguette magique. Il en fit alors jaillir des volutes de fumée de différentes couleur: bleu, rouge, vert… L'enfant regardait la fumée tournoyer dans les airs d'un air surpris, la bouche entrouverte. Devant la mine étonnée de son fils, le jeune homme se mit à rire aux éclats. Ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur le petit garçon qui se leva d'un bond, hurlant de rire tout en essayant d'attraper la fumée, sans parvenir à l'enfermer dans son petit poing…

Après une dizaine de minutes de jeu, la mère entra, vêtue d'un peignoir. Ses longs cheveux roux foncé lui tombaient sur le visage.

« Dites donc les deux rigolos, vous ne croyez pas qu'il est grand temps d'aller de se coucher?  
>- Quoi déjà? C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Bon, tu t'occupes de mettre petit au lit? »<p>

Le père avait pris l'enfant dans les bras et le tendait à sa mère.

« Allez! Au dodo!  
>- nan pas dodo, manman! »<p>

Ils sourirent en regardant le bébé qui se débatit un instant dans les bras de sa mère avant de se laisser faire. Tandis que la mère quittait la pièce, le père jeta sa baguette sur le canapé, puis s'étira en baillant, tout en se disant qu'il devait être le plus heureux des hommes…

Il n'entendit pas grincer le portillon du jardin, il n'entendit pas non plus le bruit de pas sur les gravillons de la cour. Il entendit seulement la porte s'ouvrir à la volée…

L'étranger avait déjà franchi le seuil quand James Potter arriva en courant dans le hall.

« Lily! Prends Harry et va-t-en! C'est lui! Va-t-en! Cours! Je vais le retenir… »


End file.
